Naruto The Writer: Normal Live?
by AoiKishi
Summary: Di tahun 200016 M, hiduplah Naruto, dia seorang manusia normal(maybe) berprofesi sebagai Mahasiswa dan Writer yang dicari seluruh dunia 'dikarenakan' karyanya. Dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disekolah 'luar biasa' yang dipenuhi dengan Alien, Esper, Magician, Devil, dan lainya. Genre: Adventure, Sci-fy, Humor. AU.


Chapter one of **Naruto The Writer: Normal Live?** : Prolog of My Life!

.

 **-** **Opening Music** **-**

Uverworld - Core Pride

 **-** **BackGround Music** **-**

Omnyouza - Kouga Ninpou

Maaya Uchida - Soushou Innocence

 **-** **Ending Music** **-**

Mineral Miracle Muse - Flight

.

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto + (Etc, ETc, ETC )**_

 _ **Idea: AoiKishi-sama. Ho ho ho ho ~**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Humor, Sci-fi, Frienship, Fantasy**_

 _ **Rating: T+ (-M)**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, A**_ _ **lternate Universe**_ _ **, sedikit Out of Character, sedikit Multi Crossover.**_

 _ **Pairing: Don't Ask Me!**_

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary: Naruto seorang manusia normal berprofesi sebagai Mahasiswa dan Writer yang dicari-cari diseluruh dunia 'dikarenakan' karyanya? Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi disekolah yang di 'luar biasa'. Sekolah yang itu dipenuhi dengan Alien, Esper, Magician, Devil, dan lainya. Mampukah 'mental' Naruto menghadapi kehidupan kesehari-harianya ini? Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fic ini.

.

#Untuk chap pertama, Kishi akan memberikan kalian gratis satu adegan 'lemon' pada Omake. Nfufufufu...#

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-First Update** **:** **Cast (Source: Konoha University)–**

 **.**

Name: Uzumaki Naruto (Seiyuu: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka)

Race: Human

Power: -

Alias: Dead Last

.

Name: Sasuke Beelzebub (Seiyuu: Kenshou Ono)

Race: Pureblood Devil - Divine Being

Power: Magic, Super body, Pureblood, Devil trait

Alias: CharmingDevil / PrinceDevil / Duckbutt

.

Name: Sakurada Hinata (Seiyuu: Hanazawa Kana)

Race: Human - Esper

Power: Vanish

Alias: InvisibleWoman

.

Name: Sakura Ainsworth (Seiyuu: Ayane Sakura)

Race: Human – Magician

Power: Magical stick, Reinforcement body

Alias: Mahou Shoujo Sakura / Mahou Shoujo Gorila

.

Name: Shino

Race: Saiyan - Alien

Power: Super body, Saiyan Trait

Alias: Silentman

.

Name: Lee Kal El

Race: Kryptonian - Alien

Power: Super Body, Kryptonian trait, Youth!

Alias: SuperGreen

.

Name: Kiba Stan Ipkiss

Race: Human - Mutant

Power: Shape shifter (Monster Only)

Alias: Beastman

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setting cerita_ : Ini adalah kehidupan normal main chara utama di tahun 200016 M. Dimana saat ini **sihir, sains, myth** hidup saling berdampingan. Karena itulah **android, magician, esper, mutan, phantasm, divine being, fairy, dragon, monster, alien, dan** bermacam makhluk lainya sangatlah lumrah, karena mereka menjalani kehidupan keseharian bertetangga dengan rukun satu sama lain.

Perjalanan antar planet, bintang, atau galaksi merupakan kegiatan sehari-hari. Bahkan hal-hal sepele seperti battle suit, robot tempur (mecha) berbagai ukuran, nuklir, pesawat luar angkasa, dark mater dan lainya bisa dipesan di toko online.

 _Main chara data_ : Namaku adalah **Uzumaki Naruto** (Yap! Ini adalah nama samaranku sekarang! Terserah kalian mau menambahkan Senju, Otsutsuki, atau apapun juga tidak masalah. Soalnya nama asliku cuman beda beberapa huruf saja.). Kenapa harus pakai nama samaran? Um... mungkin karena aku adalah salah satu pengarang Novel terkenal di semesta ini. Awalnya juga, aku memakai nama asliku selama beberapa tahun yang 'mengerikan'. Kenapa mengerikan? Tentu karena para fansgirl dan fansboy yang selalu berusaha menyerang (minta tanda tangan/foto/wawancara/menculik) tanpa ampun! Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakai nama samaran dan tetap dibawah radar.

Fisikku normal, seperti kebanyakan remaja lainya. Kali ini aku memiliki rambut warna orange (Demi jashin! Aku harus mengubah seluruh penampilanku secara berkala didepan umum kalau tidak ingin ketahuan oleh para Fans gila!). Memiliki mata biru, berkacamata bingkai hitam, tiga tanda lahir berupa garis di pipi. Kekuatan fisik normal. Umurku 20 tahun. Apa lagi yah? Oh, kalian mau tahu judul novel karanganku? Diantara sekian banyak hasil karya ku, beberapa diantaranya yang paling laris adalah Icha-Icha Faradaise series, Gungam series, Ald-novah Zero, Code Giass, Baddy complex, Sergeant Keroko, Fate/Fake: Kaleid Night series, HimoNee: Umaru-chan, To Love Me! Lightness, Ginkoma, Jump Piece, Naruko-The Kunoichi, Fairy Wing, Deterjen no Shinigami, High School AxZ, Harry Potret, Yugi-Kyaah!, Dragon Balet, Assasination Bathroom, Onekick Man, dan lainya.

Hm... hm… hm.. karyaku memang hebat! Sampai-sampai aku sering menuntut hak cipta pada Author lain, karena banyak yang meniru karyaku. Hua ha ha ha.. Hartaku semakin berlimpah! Hua ha ha ha... **(A/N: Tolong jangan laporin Kishi-kun ke pihak berwajib. Ini bukan salah Kishi! Semua Naruto yang ngomong!)**

Yah, cukup disini dulu saja perkenalanya. Kalau diteruskan, fic ini tidak akan dimulai. Kalau kalian ingin lebih kenal aku sang main chara utama, silakan review diakhir cerita.

.

.

.

.

 **Distrik Shinjuku-Original Tokyo/Minggu, 29 Agustus 200016 M/23.45.**

Cklek,

Sura pintu terbuka, membuat udara dingin malam hari menerobos masuk melewati celah pintu kedalam salah satu apartemen kecil nan sederhana juga sangat murah di pinggiran Distrik Shinjuku-Original Tokyo. Baru satu tahun lebih tokoh utama kita, Uzumaki Naruto bertempat tinggal disini.

Oh, kenapa disebut Original Tokyo? Hm, mungkin untuk membedakanya dari banyak nama-nama kota lain yang berdasar pada 'Tokyo'. Seperti Tokyo 0002, yang berada di Jupiter (Earth 0002). Atau Tokyo 0705 yang berada di planet Namek (Earth 1011)-Sistem tata surya Pleadeis 309. Atau Tokyo 7555 yang kemarin kukunjungi untuk acara jumpa fans dan tanda tangan yang bertempat di planet Albarest (Earth0353)-Sistem tata surya Neo Orion 538.

"Hahh... hari yang melelahkan. Saatnya tidur."

Naruto yang baru saja selesai makam malam diluar bersama teman-temanya, masuk kedalam rumah dengan langkah gontai, dia merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur, menekan beberapa tombol di arlojinya (untuk mengganti baju). Kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat Tidur Hinata-chan. Zzzz..."

Ucap Naruto kepada Android wanita yang sedari tadi membukakan pintu, merapikan sepatu, membawakan barang Naruto, menaruhnya pada tempatnya, kemudian stand-by berdiri disamping tempat tidur Naruto layaknya polisi.

Hinata atau yang nama aslinya adalah Androgirl Series N.21847-HYG-371700 merupakan BioRobot produksi Knightz Corp yang bertugas sebagai petugas keamanan sekaligus Maid. Tugas yang diprogramkan Naruto padanya hanya berupa menjaga keamanan, kebersihan apartement, dan keperluan harian Naruto (masak, cuci, merapikan pakaian, dll) *Ehem!.

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi pun datang - Distrik Shinjuku-Original Tokyo/Senin, 30 Agustus 200016 M/06.01.**

Terdengar kicauan dua burung dijendela yang saling bercengkrama satu sama lain. Cahaya pagi merayap masuk melalui tirai jendela yang terbuka otomatis. Dan….

Bzztzzztzz...!

"Argghhhhhhh!... Pa-pa-pagi Hi-Hinata chan..."

Ucap/teriak Naruto yang dibangunkan oleh Hinata yang memasang wajah senyum menggunakan _taser_ (Alat kejut litsrik) bervoltasi ringan. Kenapa demikian? Soalnya Naruto kalau dibangunkan sangatlah susah!

"Naruto-sama, air hangat di bathub sudah siap" ucap Hinata datar.

Namun, apa boleh buat karena kecapekan. Mata Naruto terpejam kembali, merebahkan badanya, dan hendak melanjutkan aktifitas tidu-

Bztztzz...!

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! O-ok! Hinata chan.. a-aku bangun!"

Ucap Naruto yang kali ini langsung meloncat dari kasur tidurnya.

Dengan bantuan 'Arlojinya' dia menghabiskan waktu mandi dan rutinitas keseharianya sebelum berangkat kerja.

Arloji Naruto sama seperti kepunyaan penduduk lainya, Yaitu sebuah Arloji yang dikenalkan pada masyarakat oleh Knightz Corp (perusahaan pelopor teknologi yang paling terkemuka di alam semesta) dengan nama _Digital Watcher_ (pengamat digital). Digital watcher tidak hanya berbentuk arloji, Knightz Corp menawarkan banyak rupa aksesoris sesuai keinginan pelanggan seperti: kalung, gelang, dasi, anting, dan lainya. Semua aksesoris _Digital watcher_ memiliki sistem ' _Advanced_ _Dimensioal Pocket Online_ ' yang berfungsi untuk:

1). Melihat detail status tubuhnya (seperti suhu badan, berat badan, denyut jantung, kadar air, dan lainya),

2). Mengganti dan menyimpan barang/equipment yang dikenakan user (seperti kaos, sepatu, tas, dll).

3). Alat telekomunikasi, dompet, peta, scanner, digital komputer, LCD, dan fungsi simpel lainya.

.

 **.**

 **Jam 06.39.**

Hinata yang berpakaian Maid, plus apron lavender dengan renda bertuliskan "Kiss Me!" sudah duduk dihadapan Naruto. Diatas meja telah tersaji dua piring sarapan simple berupa roti panggang plus telur dan sosis. Dihiasi dengan potongan tomat, wortel, dan apple. Juga dua gelas susu 'segar?'.

Seperti biasanya, Hinata dan Naruto makan dengan khidmadnya (sambil sesekali Naruto mengetik di digital komputer transparan miliknya.)

"Hinata, bagaimana status energi milikmu?"

"Energi yang tersisa 27.621/30.000 Ene. Dengan tambahan sarapan, diperkirakan 2 jam setelah proses penguraian akan menapat plus 1,032 Ene"

"Hm. Sepertinya proses pengubahan energi milikmu masih normal." Ucap Naruto seraya menyuap potongan telur miliknya.

 **Ene** adalah satuan untuk Energi, sekaligus mata uang universal di seluruh alam semesta. Inovasi pembuatan Energi sebagai nilai tukar sangatlah mempengaruhi maju pesatnya perkembangan teknologi. Dengan begini, upah/gajih bisa diberikan secara adil kepada pekerja sesuai dengan hasil atau beban yang dilakukan oleh pekerja. Dan seandainya kau tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap, asalkan kau memiliki energi atau kekuatan berlimpah, kau bisa menguangkanya dengan menyalurkan energimu pada ' _Power Charger_ ' yang tersedia disekitar mu. Yang nantinya petugas pengumpul akan menyerahkanya energi yang tersimpan pada _po_ _w_ _er charger_ menuju distrik pengolahan dan pendistribusian energi. Selain itu, daripada memakai system seperti zaman purba, dimana pembuatan mata uang dengan bahan alam yang terbatas seperti logam atau kayu, lebih baik bahan baku tersebut digunakan untuk hal yang lebih penting. Seperti peralatan elektronik atau kertas.

Energi adalah segalanya! Energi sangat diperlukan di seluruh alam semesta. Energi digunakan pada berbagai ragam dan macamnya, contohnya: dari penggunaan terkecil seperti menggerakkan kelopak mata, menggerakkan jari, menggerakkan dinding jantung, melempar bola, sampai penggunaan pada hal-hal yang besar, seperti membuat matahari buatan, menggerakkan komet, membuat bumi bertotasi, menghasilkan ledakkan supernova. dan lain sebagainya.

Dalam proses makannya sesekali Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kepada layar Televisi didinding apartemenya untuk melihat-lihat, adakah berita menarik hari ini.

[Teroris yang mengaku bagian dari Akatsuki beraksi kembali! Kali ini seorang pemuda bernama Kabuto Yakushi (24) ditangkap _Antargalactic Neutral Balancer of Universe_ (ANBU) di Daerah _Undersea_ distrik Tanggerang-Indonesia. Tersangka yang saat itu membawa 3 buah Supernova TNT cilinder berhasil dibekuk sebelum berhasil melakukan tindakan kriminal. Diduga tersangka ingin melakukan serangan bunuh diri karena merasa tidak puas dengan sistem pemerintahan 'Original Earth' yang ada. Dan setelah di introgasi, akan dilakukan pencarian terhadap komplotan lainya secara menyeluruh di daerah Indusri - Original Asia. Dan bla...] terdengar suara narator dari tv yang sebelumnya sudah dinyakan oleh Hinata untuk menemani susasana sarapan pagi.

"Hahh... apa para teroris itu tidak kapok juga? Tidak mungkin mereka bisa lolos dari jaringan keamanan Knightz-corp yang sudah menguasai 83% teknologi semesta saat ini. Ada-ada saja ulah para teroris ini... hahh.." ucapnya sambil mengetik, kemudian mengunyah apple dengan santai. (Yah, inilah tanggapan wajar seorang penduduk negara yang sangat aman dan damai selama lebih dari 2 abad terakhir ini)

Ini dikarenakan Original Earth (Earth 0000) yang dihuni Naruto, merupakan tempat lahir dan awal mula sejarah perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan dan tekhnologi yang saat ini tersebar di seluruh alam semesta. Karena itulah Earth 0000 dilengkapi sistem keamanan paling ketat milik perusahaan Knightz corp. Yang kebetulan saat ini _Head Quarter_ (Markas pusat) Knightz corp, bertempat dipulau terbesar di planet ini. Yaitu pulau yang dikenal dengan _Old Borneo_ atau nama lainya _Kalimantan_. Saat ini hampir 92% permukaan pulau Kalimantan yang ratusan ribu tahun lalu adalah tempat tinggal suku Atlantis, kini dipenuhi oleh banyak bangunan industrial dan laboratory yang terbuat dari White Mater. Yaitu sebuah mineral unik yang berfungsi sebagai penghantar suhu dan cahaya. Juga memiliki tingkat kekerasan yang sanggup menangkis ledakan besar matahari. Ini dikarenakan ketika ledakan mengenai materi White Mater, sistem yang ada menyalurkan energi ledakan atau cahaya yang mengenainya menuju core yang berada ditengah pulau dan mendaur ulangnya menjadi **'Ene'**. Dan juga... cukup sekian dulu penjelasannya.

[Berita lainya, The King of United Galaxy, Madara Beelzebub dan The King of Uni-Republik Namikaze Minato, telah setuju melakukan kerjasama untuk memperluas expedisi perluasan Hyper Cluster Galaxy yang berdekatan dengan _Dark Space_. Kegiatan ini di sponsori oleh... bla...]

Di fic ini satu Negara wilayahnya bukan berupa daratan atau kepulauan. Melainkan beberapa puluh sampai beberapa ribu Galaksi. Jadi, yang dulunya negara seperti Jepang, Australia, Afrika, Indonesia, sekarang ini hanya disebut sebagai kota. Sedangkan yang asalnya kota diubah menjadi distrik. Dua Negara terbesar ialah United Galaxy (yang tercatat memiliki 3.528 galaksi) dan Uni-Repuplik (tercatat memiliki 4.016 galaksi)

"Hee... Akhirnya, perluasan galaksi dalam rangka pencarian tambang Ene yang baru sudah dimulai kembali yah? Hmm... semakin luas wilayah suatu negara dan semakin padatnya penduduk, maka semakin banyak pula sumber energi yang diperlukan dalam pemeliharaannya. Tapi, apa tidak berbahaya melakukan ekspedisi di dekat Dark Space?" ucap Naruto disela makanya.

"Menurut info yang kudapat dari jaringan online server Library Center-Pusat pelayanan Knightz corp (Hinata terhubung / online ke dunia Maya selama 24 jam penuh non-stop). Para ilmuan yang sudah berlayar di Dark Space tidak pernah menemui apapun. Tidak ada asteroid, serpihan planet, ataupun kehidupan. Penelitian baru-baru ini, tepatnya 8 januari 200016, dilakukan oleh sekumpulan ilmuan antariksa terhebat yang dipimpin prof. Orochimaru. Para ilmuan, dibantu Kru awak kapal pesawat angkasa tercepat Hyp-Kamui 0XX yang memiliki kecepatan maksimum 11 kali kecepatan cahaya. Orochimarau beserta tim expedisinya, berangkat dengan kecepatan penuh pada garis lurus kedalam Dark Space selama 3 bulan. Dan menghabiskan 3 bulan 2 hari kemudian untuk kembali. Selama 6 bulan itu, mereka tidak menemukan apapun." Jelas Hinata dengan suara Monoton ala robotnya.

"Hm… Makasih Hinata chan.."

Naruto pun melanjutkan acara sarapanya dengan Hinata, sesekali memindah chanel untuk melihat perkembangan baru-baru ini. Setelah menghabiskan sarapan, Naruto pun berangkat.

"Naruto-sama, apa anda sudah menyiapkan jaket penghangat? Apa Naruto-sama mengetahui pengumuman pemadaman matahari selama 20 jam dari siang nanti?"

"Oh? Jangan khawatir Hinata chan. Aku masih ingat kok. Jadwal _maintenance_ matahari buatan bukan?"

"Benar, Naruto-sama"

(Yap, dugaan kalian benar! Tepatnya, sudah lebih dari 6000 tahun yang lalu, Original Matahari kehilangan massanya dan digantikan dengan matahari buatan dengan bantuan Knightz Corp)

"Aku berangkat Hinata chan.." senyumnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati dijalan Naruto-sama" balas Hinata yang berdiri didepan pintu dengan senyum, mengantarkan Naruto keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

.

.

 **Oversky Railway- Distrik Shinjuku Sky-Original Tokyo/Senin, 30 Agustus 200016 M/07.01**

Saat ini Naruto berada di kereta api yang berjalan diangkasa distrik Shinjuku. Yep! Ini adalah Jalur Shinjuku Oversky Railway! Kereta yang ditumpanginya sekarang adalah Hiraishin IV, yang dalam 5 menit lagi akan sampai di Toneri station - (bulan).

Dan setelahnya dari stasiun Toneri - (bulan) Naruto harus naik kereta api satu kali lagi selama 12 menit untuk sampai menuju Konoha University yang terletak di Tokyo 0002-Jupiter. Beginilah kegiatan pagi Naruto sehari-hari sebagai Mahasiswa Konoha University.

"Hahh... seandainya aku memiliki kemampuan sihir seperti teleportasi milik _Pantat Bebek_. Tentu aku tidak perlu susah-susah ke Jupiter dengan kereta api ini. Belum lagi aku bisa menghemat 1000 Ene setiap harinya. Hahh..." desah Naruto, seraya menengok planet jupiter dari langit.

'Hei! Aku tidak pelit! Cuman Hemat!'

Dilihatnya Jupiter yang sekarang, tidaklah seperti jupiter pada puluhan ribu tahun yang lalu. Pada masa ini, jupiter merupakan planet indah berwarna biru kehijauan. Hampir mirip dengan Original Earth. Saat ini, Planet Jupiter atau Earth (0002) merupakan salah satu planet yang dikhusukan sebagai pusat fasilitas pendidikan, pembelajaran dan penelitian di seluruh alam semesta.

Kemudian Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya kesekitar planet Jupiter.

'Oh! Mecha para ANBU yang ditugaskan di sekitar Jupiter sedang melakukan latihan pagi!'

Tidak jauh dari Jupiter, tempat berkumpulnya asteroid (lautan Asterorid), terlihat beberapa mesin raksasa yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, diantaranya saling menembak satu lain. Diantaranya lagi saling adu pedang saber raksasa. Diantaranya lagi ada yang kejar-kejaran (latihan agility), dan kegiatan-kegiatan layaknya prajurit pada umumnya. .

'Eh? tak terasa sudah hampir sampai di Jupiter...'

[Konoha University Station! ... Konoha University Station!... Konoha University Station!... Pastikan barang bawaan anda tidak tertinggal!...]

[Pengumunan dari Knightz corp! Bahwa hari ini, jam 13.40 akan dilakukan maintenance pada Matahari buatan. Waspadalah dengan perubahan suhu yang akan berubah secara tiba-tiba]

[Sekali lagi... ]

.

.

.

.

 **Konoha University Gate- Konoha- Tokyo 0002/Jupiter/30 Agustus 200016 M/07.28**

Konoha University didirikan di Jupiter pada 10 abad yang lalu dengan luas 7403 km3 (10 kali lipat luas Jakarta). Resmi didirikan pada 21 Januari 189453M, tepatnya sudah berdiri selama 10563 tahun sampai sekarang. Konoha University merupakan salah satu Universitas berkelas _Universe_ (bukan kelas internasional lagi), dimana terdapat hanya 10,000 mahasiswa pilihan dari beragam ras/atau bentuk kehidupan yang berasal dari bermacam galaksi.

Setelah pemeriksaan identitas di GATE dengan scanner digital, Naruto kemudian membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan telunjuk kanannya. Diiringi dengan helaan nafas panjang, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _'Neraka Harianya'_

Tap!

Langkah pertama berhasil dilewati, dan langkah kedua..

 **DHUAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

Terjadi ledakan besar yang meyisakan kawah berdiameter 7 m dari jarak '8 meter arah jam 2'. Hanya dengan tekanan anginya Naruto telempar beberapa meter ke arah kirinya.

 **Dhuaaar Dhuaar Dhuaaaaar!**

Terdengar rentetan ledakan-ledakan lainya yang mengikuti setelahnya diseluruh lapangan raksasa. Yah, ini sudah normal bagi mahasiswa yang belum ada jadwal masuk pelajaran melakukan santai-santai, browsing, main game, atau 'bermain-main' bersama teman lainya.

 **Bermain** disini ialah 'melakukan kegiatan ringan' dengan menggukan kemapuan khusus masing-masing. Contohnya seperti: main _dodgeball_ dengan kecepatan sonic, main kejar-kejaran sambil melemparkan bola-bola magma, sinar laser, atau pun sejenisnya untuk menangkap lawan. Atau main basket, sepak bola, dan olah raga lainya yang ditambah dengan skill mereka. Yah, bisa kalian bayangkan ledakan dan kericuhan dimana-mana.

(Tenang saja, mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan diri tidak menimbulkan kehancuran properti yang sangat besar. Karena setiap benda yang hancur, biaya perbaikanya akan ditanggung pelakunya. Selain itu, Universitas Konoha memasang _Sound Proof System_ yang terinstal di dinding pagar, bangunan kelas, dan bangunan lainya. Ini ditujukan supaya lingkungan luar universitas dan ruang pembelajarang tidak terganggu dengan kebisingan yang ada.)

Karena itulah, kau harus berhati-hati kalau tidak ingin terkena ledakan yang tidak diketahui kapan dan dimana akan terjadi.

Sementara dengan kedutan dikepala menahan amarah, Naruto berusaha bangkit dari tidur/jatuhnya.

'Hahhhh…. Teleport Chekpoint terdekat dari gate adalah 1 km. Meskipun masih memiliki waktu 30 menit sebelum pelaran dimulai, aku harus bergegas. Masih banyak rintangan yang harus kuhadapi untuk sampai kekelas!'

'Hahh...! Dan kenapa para dragon slayer punk ini memilih main tangkap bola didekat gerbang? Tidak ada tempat lain apa?' batin Naruto seraya melirik sekitar lapangan raksasa yang masih tersedia banyak ruang kosong.

'Sepertinya mereka memang sengaja untuk mencari perhatian dari murid-murid yang keluar dari Gate Utama! Untuk apa? Entahlah. Bukan urusanku. Hahhh...! Dasar junior tak tahu sopan santun yang sok cari nama dan masalah!' batin Naruto yang pasrah seraya menghiraukan para dragon slayer yang sepertinya juga tidak menyadari/menghiraukan keadaan sekitarnya. Mereka terlihat asyik main tangkap bola bisbol dengan _sihir Dragon Slayer_ mereka.

Seandainya saja Naruto mengetahui, bahwa kumpulan mahasiwa baru itu sengaja unjuk gigi akan kemampuan mereka. Supaya bisa menarik perhatian para mahasiswi yang lewat. Tipikal mahasiswa 'CaPer' yang ngak ada kerjaan.

'Aku harus cepat kekelas! Aku tidak ingin terlambaat!' batin Naruto seraya berlari secepat manusia menyusuri jalan utama yang memisah halaman utama universitas tepat ditengah. Dengan penuh perjuangan Naruto berusaha menghindar dari kegiatan ekstrakurikuler beberapa klub di lapangan-lapangan lain yang tersebar di seluruh Universitas.

Dalam larinya, Naruto melirik sebentar ke luar jedela koridor, seraya mengedarkan pandanganya ke seluruh penjuru kampus. Kemudian matanya terfokus pada taman utama yang terletak di tengah Konoha University. Dari jauh terlihat puluhan patung raksasa yang berdiri kokoh. Itu semua adalah patung para pendiri, dan seluruh generasi pemimpin Universitas dari masa-kemasa. Disekitarnya banyak terdapat pohon-pohon raksasa yang rindang, dimana terlihat banyak kelompok-kelompok murid yang tersebar di setiap kenaungan pohon. Para esper, magician atau apapun yang berkumpul ditiap kelompoknya kemungkinan sedang melakukan tugas dari dosen, atau hanya berbincang, bersantai, atau melakukan kegiatan lainya.

'Meskipun sekolah ini terlihat terlalu berbahaya bagiku! Tapi, tempat ini pulalah yang paling aman untukku dari serbuan para Fans.' batinya seraya melihat kemejanya yang sedikit kumal dan kotor terkena debu, gara-gara jatuh tadi. Anehnya, tidak terdapat luka atau lecet sedikitpun dari tubuhnya.

Yah, wajar saja. Hampir setiap Universitas berkelas Universe, diwajibkan mengisntal **GSR** ( _Gaia System Revival_ ) di lingkungan mereka. Sistem ini bekerja untuk menghilangkan efek luka, sakit, ataupun kematian. Dengan kata lain, selama dalam lingkungan sekolah, luka kecil (lecet, patah tulang) sampai luka parah (putus tangan, leher patah dan lainya) hanya bersifat sementara. Semua luka hilang dengan sekejap diiringi dengan partikel putih yang mengikutinya.

Tapi, ini hanya berlaku untuk makhluk hidup yang terdaftar dalam server sekolah. Juga, sistem ini tidak bisa me 'revive' benda mati. Sehingga apabila dalam kecelakaan itu bajumu tersobek, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggantinya dengan yang baru. Yah, bisa dibilang, semua pengajar, dan mahasiswa Universitas Konoha memiliki status **Auto Revive** atau berada dalam **Save Zone** seperti pada game-game RPG biasanya. Satu-satunya cara untuk mencederai orang lain ialah harus mematikan sistem GSR ( _Gaia System Revival_ ) terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto's class- Konoha University/Jupiter/30 Agustus 200016 M/08.14**

Ah, saat ini Naruto dan kawan-kawannya merupakan mahasiswa Konoha University semester ke - lima.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hossh... Akhirnya sampai juga. Kenapa sih, jarak kelas dengan gerbang utama sangat jauh?" ucap Naruto yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelas dengan terengah-engah dan baju compang camping, sehingga memaksanya melakukan _requip_ dengan baju lainya, (jarak Gerbang Utama dan kelas adalah 5.923 km. Dimana Naruto harus melewati 5 kali Teleport Checkpoint). Kemudian, seteleh melakukan requip, naruto pergi duduk di kursi miliknya.

 _Teleport Checkpoint_ adalah bangunan yang tersebar diseluruh universias ini digunakan untuk berteleportasi menuju tujuan user/pengguna dengan lingkup 1.000 km di sekitar mereka. Tidak hanya naruto, banyak pula guru atau murid yang malas untuk terbang atau malas memakai kendaraan pribadi menggunakan bangunan ini.

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengeluh hal yang sama setiap harinya? Bagiku itu masih cukup dekat kok" Tanya kiba sambil mengecek info di _social media_ digitalnya.

'Aku bukan Monster seperti kalian!' gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Kemudian Naruto memandang datar kearah kiba, kemudian kearah sekitar, dari sekian banyak murid dikelas, beberapa orang yang dikenalnya yang sudah hadir hanya Shino, Shikamaru, dan Kiba.

 **Dhuar!**

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar bunyi ledakan karena sesorang baru saja mendarat di luar kelas. Kemudian diikuti suara orang berjalan mendekati pintu.

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUANYAAAA!" teriaknya keras. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian seperti superman, hanya saja seluruhnya berwarna hijau! (mengerikan!). "Bangkitkan masa muda yang tak terbatas milik kalian! Hua ha ha ha... Yo! Pagi Naruto..." ucapnya sambil melangkah ketempat duduknya.

"Oh, Lee? Selamat pa-"

 **DHHUuaaarrrrrrr...!**

Tiba-tiba saja, setengah dari kelas hancur berkeping-keping. Membuat murid-murid yang ada terlempar kesana kemari.

"Yay! Mahou Shojou Sakura telah tiba!" ucapan dengan nada riang berasal dari seorang gadis yang muncul dari pusat ledakan. Gadis itu berambut pendek dengan warna pink. Dia mengenakan outfit magical girl (Fate/Kaleid Illya). Dan disekitar tubuhnya terdapat bulatan transparan seperi gelembung busa yang berfungsi sebagai pelindung. Sepertinya gadis ini juga baru saja mendarat dari langit deh.

"Fyuh.. Akhirnya masih sempat. Tehe~.." ucapnya sambil memasang pose imut ala _mahou shoujo_ andalannya. Kemudian gadis itu mengayuhkan tongkat yang ujungnya berbentuk bintang yang bersinar.

" **Restore!"**

Dengan sekejap, kepingan-kepingan dinding kelas melayang dan menyambung satu demi satu seperti asal.

"Sakura, meskipun kau tidak membayar kerusakan properti dengan sihir **'Restore'** milikmu, bukan berarti kau boleh menghancurkan sesuatu sesukamu. Merepotkan saja!" ucap Shikamaru yang mengenakan pakaian lab putih. Sepertinya dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Ahaha... yang penting tidak ada korban jiwa kan? * _Blink blink blink*._ Sasuke kun belum datang?" tanya Sakura riang, seraya memandang kesekitar, mendapati murid kelas sudah kembali kepada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Lee yang bahkan tidak merasakan apapun dari ledakan dan kiba yang berada disampingnya masih berbincang satu sama lain. (paling juga masalah Eroge 5D terbaru).

"Hoaaahmm... sebentar lagi juga datang" ucap Shika malas, seraya melihat arlojinya menunjukkan 08.15.

Kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir di kursi tempat duduk Sasuke. Dari sana muncul Sasuke yang masih mengenakan piyamanya sambil mengunyah sandwitch dimulutnya dan tentunya dengan muka stoik seperti biasanya. Sepertinya dia bangun kesiangan (lagi). Jadi setelah sikat gigi, Sasuke mengambil porsi sarapan yang sudah dipersiapkan maidnya, kemudian langsung berteleport kekelas. (Devil itu kan _noctural_ atau makhluk malam, jadi bangun pagi sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi mereka)

 **(AN: sihir teleportasi dan sihir dimensi lainya merupakan sihir tingkat tinggi. Hanya satu atau dua magician yang bisa menggunakanya. Beda halnya dengan makhluk** _ **divine being**_ **, sejenis angel, devil, dan sejenisnya. Mereka bisa dengan mudah menggunakan teleportasi)**

"Kyaaaa Sasuke kuuuuuuun~... " teriak Sakura bersiap lari menerjang Sasuke. Tapi terhenti setelah terdengar pintu dibuka, menampakkan sensei mereka.

Seorang yang berpenampilan rapi layaknya pebisnis lengkap dengan jas, dasi, dan sepatu juga kepala yang mengkilap. Yep! Dia botak!

"Pagi semuanya... !" ucapnya ramah. Seraya duduk didepan kelas

"""""""Pagii **Saitama** senseii!"""""" ucap murid bersamaan. Bahkan Naruto yang sempat tak sadarkan sendiri sesaat setelah tertimpa reruntuhan dan ledakan dari pendaratan Sakura sebelumnya sudah duduk dengan rapi (Meskipun terlihat banyak pertigaan muncul dikepalanya, karena menahan kesal).

 **AN: Meskipun tidak akan mati dan merasakan sakit. Tetap saja tubuh merasakan efek** _ **knockback (atau bahkan pingsan)**_ **apabila mendapat damage yang terlalu besar. Itu adalah sistem pertahanan alami pada Otak yang otomatis memutus sambungan informasi dari otak dengan tubuh sementara waktu, guna menghindari trauma mental.**

"Hm... saatnya untuk mengabsen..."

"Eh? Mana buku absenya? Eh? Eh?..."

"Sepertinya , ketinggalan di kantor. Apa boleh buat, ketua kelas tolong ambilkan buku absen kelas kita, sementara bapak akan memulai pelajaran" ucap Saitama sensei. Um, kalian mengenal siapa Saitama sensei kan? Check " _Saitama Onepunch-man myanimelist_ "?

"Ba-ba-ba-baik sensei!"

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara lembut dan merdu dibelakang kursi Naruto yang awalnya kosong (hal ini tentu menbuat Naruto sedikit terkejut). Menampakkan seorang gadis manis berambut biru hitam gelap, yang terkenal akan rupa angel miliknya, dilengkapi dengan sifat sangat pemalu, lemah lembut dan OPPAI-nya yang Ehem!

Setelahnya menjawab perminataan sensei, anak gadis itu berjalan dengan sedikit gemetar menuju pintu kelas, dan tiba-tiba menghilang kembali. Saitama sensei pun memulai pelajaranya.

"Huft.. Hinata hime selalu saja muncul dan menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungku" ucap Naruto. Tentu saja! Kau tidak akan terbiasa dengan mudah ketika mendapati gadis yang sangat kau idolakan, cintai dan kau puja sering muncul didekatmu dengan tiba-tiba tanpa adanya aba-aba terlebih dahulu! Otak Naruto selalu saja kebingungan untuk menentukan harus memasang raut wajah blushing? Malu? Kaget? Atau ketakutan? (Yep! Benar. Naruto takut membayangkan kalau-kalau Hinata mengetahui bahwa diapartementnya, dia memiliki maid android yang memiliki copy wajah dan tubuh Hinata.)

' **JASHIN sama**! Jangan biarkan hal itu terjadi!' sedangkan Jasin sama hanya memamerkan seringaian licik pada permintaan Naruto. Ha ha ha ha

Dan kehidupan keseharian (ab)normal Naruto pun dimulai seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dipenuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan pilu Naruto karena ulah teman-temanya. Ho ho ho

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Normal life? of Hyuuga Hinata-**

 **.**

 **Distrik Shinjuku-Original Tokyo/Minggu, 29 Agustus 200016 M/23.00.**

Nama ku Hyuuga Hinata, seorang _princess_ dari sebuah kerajaan nan jauh di luar angkasa sana. Aku memutuskan untuk belajar hidup mandiri, karena itulah saat ini aku bertempat tinggal di Original Earth yang letaknya di pusat alam semeseta, jauh dari kerabat dan kenalan dekat.

Aku adalah manusia yang lahir di galaksi lain, dan memiliki perubuhan genetik alami pada DNA milikku, kalian bisa menyebut orang sejenisku sebagai _esper_. Kemampuan milikku adalah _vanish,_ yang artinya hilang atau menghilang. Bukan menghilang seperti ilusi, fatamorgana, atau seperti bunglon yang menyamarkan diri dengan warna sekitar. Tapi benar-benar menghilang, dengan membuat distorsi dimensi disekitarku dan mengkamuflage diriku kedalamnya sehingga seakan-akan aku menghilang dari dunia nyata (mirip kemampuan devil fruit doa-doa di ONE PIECE). Di dalam dimensi milikku, meskipun semuanya terlihat seperti dunia luar, seperti ada layer dimensi baru yang memisah dari dimensi original. Tapi sebenarnya itu hanya 'kekosongan' karena itulah selama aku berada dalam dimensiku, aku tidak bisa menyentuh dan mengubah apapun disekitarku dan tubuhku akan menembus semuanya seakan-akan mereka tidak ada dihadapanku.

Pada bulan pertama aku bersekolah di Konoha University, aku menemukan cinta pertamaku. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang yang unik, misterius, cukup tampan, cukup pandai, baik hati, dan paling normal dari teman-temanku yang lainya.

Cinta pertama ini bermula ketika dia menolongku yang pemalu di kelas Biologi Klasik. Dimana semua teman-teman yang lain sudah mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing. Karena aku pemalu, dan jarang menampakkan diri, aku bingung harus melakukan apa (dan hampir menangis). Tapi, Naruto-kun menghampiriku dengan senyum lembutnya dan mengajakku sebagai pasanganya untuk mengerjakan tugas. (padahal saat itu, Naruto yang pastinya merupakan orang terlemah dan tidak populer, sehingga tidak ada orang yang mengajaknya berpasangan). Dan sejak saat itulah kami mulai sering berpasangan atau satu kelompok pada sesi-sesi mata pelajaran yang lain. Naruto kun sangat baiiikkk! Aku bercita-cita menjadi istri-nya dan punya banyak anak! KYAAAAAH!

.

Oh, saatnya berhenti melamun dan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Karena hari ini libur, aku diajak Naruto untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk makan malam direstoran milik Akamichi Chouji, yang bertema india di Original Earth, sudah lama tidak makan kari pedas. Dan setelah selesai makan malam bersama, Kulihat Naruto berpamitan dengan semuanya dan mengambil jalan yang berbeda, mengarah teleportasi checkpoint terdekat. Sedangkan temanku yang lain pergi dengan gaya mereka masing-masing. (Sasuke dengan teleport. Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, Kiba (yang menjadi monster elang) pergi dengan terbang keangkasa). Sedangkan aku, sudah sejak tadi menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Yosh! Saatnya men- _stalk_ Naru-kun! Ups, Maksudnya meneliti kehidupan keseharianya seperti biasanya. (meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan 23.02)

Aku pun mengikutinya dalam dimensi berbeda sampai ke apartemenya.

Ketika aparemenya sudah terlihat didepan mata. Aku bergegas mendahului Naruto kedalam rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap?

.

Sebenarnya, aku sangat terkejut ketika pertama kali aku memberanikan diri masuk kedadalam apartemen Naruto dan menemukan ada android yang serupa dengan diriku. Untung saja saat itu aku berada didimensi milikku, sehingga tidak menimbulkan kekacauan yang cukup berarti.

Oh, kalian jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mencuri atau apapun! Meskipun aku sudah lama men- _stalk_ Naruto. Tapi, baru tiga bulan terakhir ini aku memberanikan diri menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Dan, selama satu minggu pertama aku memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap maidnya. Karena meskipun aku punya 'sesuatu ide' brilian, aku harus memastikan 'perilaku' seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap tubuh android yang mirip denganku. Bukan hal yang mustahil kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal seperti *piip* atau *piiiiiiip* atau *kyaa...!* atau *Kyaaaaaaah*?! Benar bukan? Naruto itu remaja NORMAL!

Ternyata yang dilakukan Naruto hanya memandang wajah Android itu dengan senyum aneh?, terkadang mengelus-elus kepalanya, ataupun mengajaknya bercanda. (GRUUUHHH.. AKU IRIIIIIII!). Dengan kata lain, Naruto memperlakukan Android itu dengan sangat baik, layaknya seperti manusia.

Setelah itu, dengan kemantapan hati, aku mulai menjalankan misi brilianku! Dengan perlengkapan dan teknologi yang ada di masa ini. Membuat penampilanku mirip dengan Andro-Maid itu sangatlah mudah!

.

Yang kuperlukan hanya:

(1). Set pakaian maid.

(2). Pita mini putih di rambutku yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung akses kedunia maya (dengan ini aku bisa memproses informasi yang diperlakukan Naruto, seandainya dia menanyakan sesuatu).

(3). Chocker yang multifungsi, diantaranya bisa mengubah suara dan sebagai _Digital Watcher_ milikku.

.

Dan taraaaa...! **Hyuuga Hinata Maid Form** akhirnya selesai! Yes! Dengan begini, aku memulai rencana milikku.

Untunglah Naruto tinggal di apartemen yang sangat teramat murah. (sangat teramat murah pada masa kini, sebanding dengan hotel bintang 5 di masa primitf dahulu kala. Tahun 2015? Cuih! Masa purba!). Dan karena sangat teramat murah pula lah, security yang ada tidak secanggih apartemen normal lainya. Sehingga aku dengan mudah mengganti posisiku dengan Andro-maid ketika Naruto pulang. Fufufufufufu...

.

.

.

 **Distrik Shinjuku-Original Tokyo/Minggu, 29 Agustus 200016 M/23.45.**

Cklek,

Aku pun membukakan pintu untuk Naruto, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan merapikan sepatu, membawakan barang Naruto, menaruhnya pada tempatnya,

Sepertinya Naruto kelelahan, dan langsung tidur. Awalnya aku berpura-pura berdiri disamping tempat tidur Naruto. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dia terlelap dengan nyenyak. Dan seperti pada malam-malam yang sudah-sudah selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Aku pun berganti pakaian, dan masuk kedalam selimut Naruto untuk tidur bersama.

'Ah... hangat dan nyaman... Bad! Bad girl Hinata-chan! Lebih baik kau tidur daripada nantinya kau akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada tubuh Naruto saat dia tidur! Kyaaaah!' batin Hinata yang diikuti festival blushing diwajahnya. Seraya kedua tanganya memeluk erat tubuh Naruto layaknya guling. Terdengar sedikit erangan dari Naruto, karena pelukanya terlalu kencang. Dan dengan senyum bahagia, Hinata terlelap dalam tidur indahnya.

.

.

.

 **Pagi - Distrik Shinjuku-Original Tokyo/Senin, 30 Agustus 200016 M/05.32.**

Hinata bangun terlebih dahulu, mandi, dan melakukan hal lainya. Kemudian setelah kembali berpakaian maid ( _Ultimate Maid Form Rider_?).

Hinata kemudian mendekati Naruto dengan setruman listrik seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Dan...

Btzzz...

Pagi normal Hinata pun dimulai.

.

.

Setelah Naruto berangkat dari apartemen, Hinata pun masuk kedalam apartemen menyalakan kembali AndroMaid, masuk kedalam dimensinya, berganti pakaian, dan pergi mengiringi Naruto. Selama perjalanan ke Konoha University, Hinata selalu berada disamping Naruto (dimensi satunya).

Dan seperti inilah, keseharian normal Hinata dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC? Atau END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

#Omake: Adegan Lemon#

.

 **Ini terjadi, pada suatu malam. Ketika Naruto saat itu sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan hasratnya untuk melakukan hal 'itu' sejak siang hari.**

 **.**

 **-Jam 20.53-Apartemen Naruto-**

 **.**

 **Tanpa pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Dengan nafas memburu Naruto langsung memasukkan 'itu' kedalamnya**

" **Ja-ja-jangan menekanya terlalu keras Naruto-sama!" ucap Hinata takut**

" **Ugh.. susah sekali melakukanya! Tidak semudah yang kutonton di video" ucap Naruto yang sudah tak sabaran untuk melakukanya**

" **Na-Naruto-sama, ja-jangan tergesa-gesa melakukanya..."**

" **Ughkk. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" ucap Naruto yang mulai gusar**

 **Naruto kemudian memasukka 'itu' kedalamnya dengan paksa.**

 **Crat!**

 **Dan cairan yang dihasilkan 'itu' terciprat kesekitar.**

" **Kyaah! Na-Naruto-sama!" Hinata terpekik karena menahan**

" **Ma-maf Hinata chan. Aku memucratkanya kemana-mana.. gomen"**

" **U-uuh.. tidak apa Naruto-sama. A-aku baik-baik saja." Hinata yang menangis karena menahan rasa perih hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.**

 **Naruto kemudian menjilat cairan yang baru saja** **dihasilkanya**

" **Hm.. rasa...nya... cukup enak!"**

" **He-hentikan Naruto-sama i-itu kotor!".**

" **Kau mau mencoba rasanya Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto dengan seringainya**

" **Ba-ba-baka!" cicit Hinata yang tersipu malu dan memalingkan wajahnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#NORMAL Pov#

-Jam 20.53-Apartemen Naruto-

Naruto yang dari siang ingin sekali minum jus lemon segar (dia tergiur untuk melakukanya sehabis melihat iklan di TV-seperti anak kecil saja!). Hingga pada malamnya dia datang ke apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa membawa sekeranjang plastik buah lemon. Dan dengan bantuan video cara memerah lemon di YUtube yang sudah ditonton sebelumnya pada siang hari. Kemudian Naruto mencoba menirukan hal yang sama.

Pertama memotong bagian ujung buah lemon, kemudian memasukkanya ke alat pemerah buah klasik (mungkin reader sudah tahu bentuk alat pemerah lemon).

Dengan nafas memburu (karena baru selesai lari dari mini market terdekat), Naruto langsung memasukkan lemon kedalam moncong pemerah buah lemon

"Ja-ja-jangan menekanya terlalu keras Naruto-sama!" ucap Hinata yang berada disamping Naruto memperhatikan pekerjaan tuanya dengan seksama, takutnya tuanya yang tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga ini, malah melukai dirinya sendiri hanya karena memeras lemon.

"Ugh.. susah sekali melakukanya! Tidak semudah yang kutonton di video" ucap Naruto yang tidak memiliki kesabaran untuk memasukkan dan menekan buah lemon dengan paksa pada alat pemerah.

"Na-Naruto-sama, ja-jangan tergesa-gesa melakukanya..."

"Ughkk. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai gusar karena usahanya tidak berhasil dengan baik.

Crat!

Karena terlalu kuat menekan, akhirnya tangan naruto terpeleset alat pemerah sehingga sari buah lemon yang sudah terkumpul sedikit diwadah tumpah dimeja dapur juga sebagian lainya terciprat kesana kemari.

"Kyaah! Na-Naruto-sama!" terpekik Hinata karena menahan rasa terkejut karena sebagian kecil sari lemon mengenai wajah Hinata. Dan 1/10 tetes dari sari lemon tidak sengaja masuk kedalam matanya.

"Ma-maf Hinata chan. Aku memucratkanya kemana-mana.. gomen" sambil mengaruk kepanya yang tidak gatal.

"U-uuh.. tidak apa Naruto-sama. A-aku baik-baik saja." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, seraya menahan sedikit perih dari mata kirinya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit air mata. Kemunian menyapunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sedangkan Naruto, malah menjilat sisa sari lemon hasil perahannya yang tercecer di atas meja dapur dengan bantuan jarinya.

"Hm.. rasa...nya... cukup enak!" ucap Naruto setelah menjilat jarinya

"He-hentikan Naruto-sama i-itu kotor!". Tegur Hinata tegas.

"Kau mau mencoba rasanya Hinata-chan?" tawar Naruto dengan senyum candanya, seraya mengarahkan jarinya kearah Hinata.

"Ba-ba-baka!" cicit Hinata dengan wajah sedikit memerah seraya memalingkan wajah.

 **.**

 **Oh, ternyata yang Naruto lakuin cuman memerah buah lemon toh? Untunglah Kishi ngga ketulis sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Fyuh…..** **aman...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Guest chara info-**

 **ID Number: 0044**

 **Name: Saitama**

 **Race: Human**

 **Code Name: Onepunch Man**

.

.

Chap depan:

Sakura vs Dragon Slayer punk

Serangan terhadap Naruto di apartemenya.

Munculnya '...' dari dimensi Naruto?

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic Kishi.

OK, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai fic terbaru Kishi? Bagus? Jelek? Atau..?

Fufufu... ternyata menuangkan ide aneh yang memenuhi kepala sangatlah melegakan. Hohohoho... Ada yang tahu kemampuan Naruto?

Tenang aja, untuk **Arc pertama** akan terhubung dengan dunia Anime Naruto. Kalau fic ini masih di lanjutkan (siih), maka ada kemungkinan di chap depan tiba-tiba saja akan muncul seorang gadis cilik tak sadarkan diri, dengan ciri-ciri dada rata berambut merah tsundere berpakaian ala ninja. Pakaian yang dikenakan anak gadis itu sobek disana sini dan tubuhnya di penuhi luka-luka. Gadis cilik ini berasal dari dimensi lain, mungkin kalian mengenalnya atau tidak? Apa kalian bisa menebaknya? Fufu..

 **Dan juga** masih ada beberapa karakter yang belum ditentukan memiliki kekuatan atau termasuk ras jenis apa. Diantaranya ialah : **Shikamaru,** **Chouji,** **Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Madara, Minato, Nagato, Obito, Mikoto, Kushina, Para Kage, Akatsuki dan chara lainya** yang belum disebutkan. Karena itulah, kalo kalian berkenan, author minta masukan soal kemampuan atau ras apa yang sesuai untuk mereka. Makasih. (Oh, kalau reader mau, kalian juga bisa menuliskan kemampuan/ras bagi chara anime lain yang over power yang kalian suka. Thanks...)*Kishi tidak pasti memasukkan chara kalian loh. Tapi kalo memang menarik. Bisa dipertimbangkan. Dan pastinya Kishi tidak bisa menjadikan mereka mainchara.*

.

Satu yang perlu kalian ingat! Setting didunia fic ini tidak ada istilah _overpower_. Karena kalau terlalau banyak orang atau chara yang overpower, maka hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang lumrah, wajar, normal dan biasa. Benar bukan?

.

.

.

Ah, sebelum Kishi lupa, ada pemberitahuan sedikit.

Bagi yang mengikuti fic Kishi yang lainya seperti yang berjudul Curse of Kyuubi, Clash of Kings, dan KiroiiYasha. Maka Kishi ingin memberitahukan bahwa semua chap barunya masih dalam **proses** penyelsaian. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatanya:

 **KiroiiYasha** , masih 10%. (ada yang mau bantu nulis?)

 **Clash of Kings** , masih 35%

Dan yang terakhir, **Curse of Kyuubi** 92%. Kishi baru selesai menulis **10** **k** words. Sudah cukup fic itu menghantui Kishi setiap harinya dengan memaksa Kishi untuk mengupdatenya sedikit-demi sedikit! Kali ini, Kishi ingin menghabisinya sekaligus! Kukukukuku…. .

.

.

Gimme Your Answer via Reveiw or PM

AoiKishi! **Hen~shin!**


End file.
